Ice Cream
by RussianBlues
Summary: Inspired by an OTP Prompt on tumblr, this little drabble is a Valentineshipping fluff that is post-canon. Chazz and Alexis spend a lovely day at the park, complete with ice cream! Enjoy !


A/N: This is just a short drabble that I wrote when I was inspired by an OTP Prompt on tumblr. I'm ALMOST done with a chapter of _Standing Between Light and Darkness_ , and thinking about doing a little drabble to go along with that, and I am working on the other two stories as well. I just found this in my files so I thought I'd share!

 **Ice Cream**

It was an absolute gorgeous summer day in Domino City. The sun was shining bright with no clouds to hide it, the sky was a pure blue, and the breeze smelled of the sweet flowers in bloom. A perfect day to spend outside.

Chazz was standing outside the door to Alexis' apartment. They recently graduated from Duel Academy and were attending college in the city. Chazz decided to stay at home since the university was just a few blocks away.

He knocked on the door. Even though they've been dating for a year already, his palms were getting sweaty and his stomach churned.

Alexis answered the door, her face brightening when she saw it was Chazz. "Oh, hi, Chazz!" She smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, his heart racing.

"Yup." Alexis closed the door behind them and locked it. "Where we heading out to today?"

Chazz wiped his hand on his tattered black coat, double checking to make sure there's no sweat on it before he gently held Alexis' own hand. "To the park, it's a pleasant day outside."

"Sounds good!" Alexis walked closer to her boyfriend, so the two were brushing side-by-side. She caught a whiff of his warm scent, and she could feel herself wanting more and more.

The couple got to the park, and it seemed as if other couples and families had the same idea as they did.

"Argh, it's so busy. I was hoping we could have some time to ourselves." Chazz grumbled.

Alexis shrugged, "What did you expect?" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "People keeping themselves locked up on a day like this?"

Chazz felt his annoyance melt away with her kiss. The only thing on his mind was his Lexi. "Oh, hey, an ice cream cart." He pointed to a man selling ice cream in the shade of a tall maple tree. "Want one? My treat."

"Ice cream sounds good." Alexis smiled.

"Race you over there!" Chazz shoved Alexis aside to get a head start in the race. Everything between them was a competition: games, races, and life in general was competitive.

"Oh no you didn't!" Alexis chased after him. The two got to the cart and were out of breath.

"I won!" Chazz grabbed Alexis by the sides and kissed the back of her neck.

"Only because you cheated!" Alexis shook him off.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Chazz looked at the menu (quickly changing the subject), deciding what he wanted himself. "I might get mint chocolate chip myself."

"I think I'll have strawberry." Alexis went up to pay but Chazz stepped in front of her.

"No no no, I'll pay for my little Lexi. It's my treat." He grabbed his wallet from out of his back pocket and paid for the two scoops of ice cream. "Here you go," Chazz handed the strawberry cone to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Chazz," Alexis' olive brown eyes lit up with happiness. She eagerly licked the ice cream, feeling blissful. Though she licked it too eagerly, because the force of her tongue pushed the scoop off the cone and onto the pavement.

There was only silence between them. Alexis bit her lip and tried not to look upset at the current situation. Chazz sprung into super boyfriend mode, and held her hand.

"Don't cry little Lexi! I'll buy you all the ice creams you can eat, just don't cry." He used his thumb to wipe away the warm, delicate tears that welled up in the corners of her eyes.

She nodded and tried to give him a smile.

Chazz stood up straight and marched over to the ice cream cart. "I would like to buy your entire supply of ice cream."

"Um, excuse me?" The elderly man was stunned.

"Do you know who I am? I am Chazz Princeton of the Princeton Group. My family has made more money in one month than you have your entire life. And I am buying your whole stash." He reached into his leather wallet and whipped out his credit card.

Alexis peered out from behind him. "Chazz, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense, Alexis. I want to make you happy, and I'll buy you ice cream any time you want, just say the word." Chazz kissed her cheek.

• 10 years later •

"Mommy! I want ice cream!"

"Can we have some, please?"

"Please, daddy?"

Chazz and Alexis sat in the park with their family. They were enjoying a picnic when the kids spotted an ice cream cart parked under a tree. Of course, how could they resist?

"All right, all right." Chazz tried to stand up, but his three daughters were clinging to him, continuously begging for ice cream. "I can't get ice cream if you guys are holding me down!" He laughed.

Alexis was holding Chazz II, who was full after having his bottle. "Ice cream sounds good, can you get me a cone?"

"You have two legs that aren't broken," Chazz teased with a wink.

"Eh hem," Alexis gave a knowing smile. "You do remember that you promised to buy me all the ice cream I wanted, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah that's right. I guess my offer doesn't expire." Chazz held his youngest daughter, June, while the other two raced ahead. "What would you like?"

"The usual."

"Strawberry?"

"You know it." Alexis quickly grabbed a leaf out of Chazz II's hand before he could eat it.


End file.
